


Kind of Cute Pick-Up Lines

by mintyfreshskz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, based off a tumblr prompt, good at tagging? idk her sorry, seongjoong, slight nsfw? not really but idk, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyfreshskz/pseuds/mintyfreshskz
Summary: Person A: Are you . . . blushing?Person B: What, no.Person A: Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Person B to blush?Person B: No . . . It’s . . . It’s the cold.Person A: Huh. It’s the cold. And not that I told you “your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?”Person B: *Blushing harder* *voice cracks* N-no.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Kind of Cute Pick-Up Lines

Seonghwa stands in front of his full-length mirror, hiding his internal criticism behind his stoic, blank stare. Shivers run down the flesh of his exposed arms as he leaves his bedroom.  
Sliding his feet into boots he forgot he had, and throwing an oversized coat across his shoulders, he leaves his apartment, bracing for the cold.  
He leaves the apartment, choosing to use the stairs rather than wait for the elevator to arrive on his floor.  
When he gets to the front, he tugs the jacket closer to him as he strolls out the front door of the building.  
He stands in front of the apartment complex, sending a message to his friend as he waits for him to arrive.  
“Seonghwa?”  
He turns around, watching as Hongjoong, his neighbour and classmate, runs up to him, smiling gently at him.  
“Hello, Hongjoong.” He says seriously, and Hongjoong’s grin falters.  
Seonghwa ponders curiously at the younger boy before Hongjoong gives him a blinding smile once more.  
“You know what, Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa gazes at him in wonder once again.  
“What?” His voice is unknowingly cold, harsh as the winter they're standing in.  
Hongjoong doesn’t seem fazed, however. He instead smiles brightly at him, eyes crinkling up.  
“Your face is fucking adorable, and I bet the rest of you is too.”  
Seonghwa freezes at that, sentences glueing themselves to his tongue as he blinks comprehendingly.  
Before he can comprehend what’s happening, a rose patch of flaming red blooms across the apples of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  
“I- uh. . . I-”  
Hongjoong giggles at his reaction; his amber eyes are shining with pure joy.  
“You’re blushing.” He voices pointedly.  
“No, no, I’m not. I- I never blush.” Seonghwa bites indignantly.  
‘“No, you’re blushing. Did I manage to make the stoic Park Seonghwa blush?”  
Seonghwa’s breath catches in his throat, and he struggles to form coherent words.  
“I’m not blushing. It’s- It’s the cold.”  
Hongjoong’s cat-like grin only widens, and when their eyes meet, Seonghwa’s face darkens a deeper shade of crimson.  
“Uh-huh. It’s the cold. Not the fact that I just used a suggestive pick-up line on you?”  
Seonghwa shakes his head, though he knows the attempt is futile. Kim Hongjoong, the Class President, just made him blush.  
“Okay, then. On a completely unrelated note, would you like to go out with me to get coffee?”  
Seonghwa falters again, before a smile forms across his lips.  
“Sure. Let’s go get coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3! Not expecting anyone to see it, but most of the stories I post on here will probably be based off prompts I find off Tumblr because wow do they have good ideas. To anyone who somehow reads this, thank you! :)


End file.
